


It Was You

by exolimelight



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: EXOLimelight2017, Famous!AU, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-19
Updated: 2017-10-19
Packaged: 2019-01-19 04:25:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,021
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12402990
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/exolimelight/pseuds/exolimelight
Summary: Jongin is a novelist who's in a tough situation and when he meets a handsome stranger at the bar drunkenly asking him if he wants to run away, he just might agree.





	It Was You

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt #: 66  
> Pairing/Main character(s): D.O./Kai  
> Rating: G  
> Word Count: 11,001  
> Warning(s): None

* * *

* * *

 

 _Spending time with you was more than I needed… more than I deserved… but I cherished every moment of it and I would selfishly choose you again if I had the chance._

 

Jongin detested the sound of his phone. The sound had begun to cause an uncomfortable feeling to rise in his stomach and it made him feel sick. Whenever his house phone rang it was usually a family member, attempting to slander him for his so called shenanigans.   
  
They'd tell him that there was no reason to keep up his façade, that it was time to come home and stop chasing his useless dreams. Jongin had his cell phone muted most of the time, because he was a man of peace and quiet.   
  
He'd left home years ago when he was freshly 21 and excited to make use of his newly earned degree in Creative Writing, it was seen as simply a phase to his parents. They'd hoped that he'd snap out of it soon enough and come back home to begin a new career in engineering or law but he was now 25 and he still hadn't returned.   
  
Needless to say, Jongin's first novel was buried upon it's debut. His efforts had gone down the drain and he'd been consumed by the guilt of wishing he'd done something different. His management was to blame he felt.   
  
When he signed the contract they'd told him that he should cater to the audience, it was a sure way to get a hot response and so he obeyed. His first writing experience had been one of frustration and discomfort, words were so foreign to him and his writing style had completely melted.   
  
Jongin was determined to do better with his second novel, it was the last shot he was going to get after all. His contract clearly stated that if his second novel did not sell well, the publishing company was free to let him go.   
  
But he had no inspiration.   
  
Jongin had been hauled up in his decent sized apartment for weeks now, pulling at his hair as he strained his mind in coming up with a plot. As a person who's been writing for over 13 years now, he knew better than anyone that forcing a plot to appear would only lead to blank pages.   
  
He was stressed and tired with his family and management constantly breathing down his neck, reminders and deadlines were all over the place and he really needed some kind of outlet. 

With lidded eyes he glances at the clock and sees the red numbers flashing 11:14 PM at him. Jongin bites his lower lip and shakes his head before he grabs his wallet and keys as he shrugs on a jacket.   
  
He decides to leave his phone behind and although he hasn't showered in days and is wearing sweats and a pokémon t-shirt, he leaves his apartment to go spend time in the local bar.   
  
The walk to the bar was one of silence. Jongin would usually have his earbuds and music playing but the November night did not seem friendly, and he wanted to be completely alert.   
  
He approaches the familiar district that is dimmed in sparse lighting aside from the few signs glowing above. Jongin turns to his left and makes his way to the little bar located beneath the earth.   
  
His footsteps are heavy as he enters the doorway and descends down the staircase, the sound of jazz music is muffled in his ringing ears and once he trodes on the round rug at the bottom of the steps he's met with a wave of warmth.   
  
The room is relatively empty considering it was an average Tuesday, there were a few groups strewn across the tables and there was only one person sitting at the bar. Jongin approaches and nods at the bartender before sitting down on the high seat.   
  
"Gin and Tonic please," he requests quietly and the bartender immediately begins working on his request. Jongin taps his fingers on the wooden counter before he unzips his jacket, he keeps it on however because he wasn't exactly keen on flaunting his pokémon shirt to the world.   
  
"Enjoy-Sir, would you like a refill?" she skillfully sets down a coaster before she places his drink in front of him and Jongin watches her move two seats away to ask the other man sitting there.   
  
He takes a sip and kisses his teeth at how cold and sharp it is. Jongin can't help his curiosity and he sneaks a glance at the man beside him, his breath hitches and he almost drops his drink.   
  
First of all, the man is dressed impeccably well, he’s dressed in what Jongin assumed had been a full suit because a blazer drapes across of the back of his seat. Now he was only left in a white button down that was left unbuttoned near his collarbones and the sleeves were rolled up his elbows to reveal his strong toned arms.   
  
He had a level of class revolving around him and his legs are nicely covered in slacks that cut just above his ankles showing his socks and expensive shoes. Even the way he tilts his head back to inhale his drink is mesmerizing.   
  
Jongin swallows hard as he slowly lets his eyes fall on the man's side profile. He looks as though he has been carved by gods. Jongin shrunk back in his lack of confidence and let his eyes run over those defined features.   
  
His black hair is gelled up in a gentle swoop that allows his clear forehead to shine, his eyebrows are defined and thick, raising a level of attraction in Jongin's bones. His eyes were large and they seem to be staring at something quite intently as though he was lost in his thoughts.   
  
His lashes are short but his nose is defined, gently curving off of his face as if its maker put in a little extra effort in its creation, but his lips were a whole other level. They are so plump and pink that Jongin had to take another look to make sure he wasn't wearing some kind of gloss.   
  
The man's jawline wasn't as prominent as his own but it held it's own shape, connecting to his nicely shaped chin and lips to create a perfect side profile. Jongin is surprised to see a diamond piercing twinkling on the man's lobe and the thoughts of him merely being an office worker flew out the window.   
  
"Sir? Your drink is melting." The bartender's voice pulls him out of his blatant staring and Jongin blinks in surprise before he feels a cold patch on his thigh, he looks down and sees that his drink has been sweating in it's glass, dripping onto his leg.   
  
"Ahem, right s-sorry. May I have a napkin please?" Jongin stutters in embarrassment and she smiles at him before handing over a nice thick pile. He thanks her and sets down his drink before he begins to subtly wipe his thigh of the puddle.   
  
Jongin clears his throat to casually look over at the mystery man once more and he almost screams when he sees the man looking at him, having moved over so that he was in the seat right next to him.   
  
"Are you happy?" the man asks in a velvet voice and Jongin practically swoons but he manages to keep himself in check. He coughs awkwardly and looks around but the man is looking right at him with his large eyes.   
  
He's even more stunning up close Jongin notes, from the way the soft golden lights dance on his skin to how the shadows form on his soft pink tinted cheeks. His eyes seem unfocused and intoxicated as he sways and tries to keep his balance with a hand on the counter.   
  
"Have you ever thought about running away? Far away to a place where no one knows your name?" His question ends in a whisper and the words linger in the air. Jongin doesn't feel the need to answer and he quickly places a bill on the counter before he zips up his jacket and hops off of his stool.   
  
He feels like a coward but he doesn't understand. Jongin glances back the moment he steps onto the second step and he sees the man finishing his Gin and Tonic, he blushes and rushes up the stairs to the cover of his apartment.   
  


 

The stranger's words have been on Jongin's mind more than he'd like to admit. Amongst the phone calls and the constant worries of wanting to find a new plot, the man's words are there, lingering in the back of his mind like an ache he can't place.   
  
The words keep his mind awake at night and his thoughts alive during the day. Mostly because he couldn't answer them as clearly as he'd like to. In his mind the answers seem so clear but it doesn't feel right.   
  
Was he happy? He wasn't so sure, but he wasn't unhappy either.   
  
Has he ever thought about running away? For sure, but there was always something holding him back.   
  
Would he run to a place where no one knows his name? Well, no one knew it to begin with.   
  
Suddenly the man's drunken suggestion was sounding quite tempting. Jongin shakes his head and he forces himself to sleep, these thoughts would be gone in the morning anyhow. Along with the flashes of beautiful eyes and pink lips.   
  


 

 _I knew that there was something special about you, despite the vast differences between us, you seemed like an old friend._

  
  
Unfortunately Jongin can't forget about the stranger. The meeting from yesterday is so vivid in his memory that no matter how hard he tries to think of something else, he can't. Every attempt at a possible story line is melted away with the warmth of a deep voice.   
  
Jongin wonders if he should write it down, a story of a lost man trying to find comfort in the bar only to meet another lost man, one who smells of expensive cologne and dresses like a shiny dollar. He figures it's a start but he wonders where the story will go.   
  
Where will _his_ story go?   
  
With a glance at the clock he decides to go find this man. Even if it was simply drunken words maybe he could learn a thing or two, possibly meet someone new that'll inspire him for his next novel. He was desperate and it was worth a try, Jongin would be lying if he said he didn't want to see that handsome face again.   
  
And so once more he grabs his jacket and scarf before he leaves his apartment, venturing into the Autumn night with a skip in his step and a worry in his heart. Although he'd be lying if he said he wasn't slightly excited for the possibilities.   
  
However when Jongin enters the bar, he sees no handsome stranger. Hell, he barely even sees anyone. And so being the awkward person he was, he simply did a U-turn and left as fast as he arrived, he hoped the bartender hadn't seen him even though she obviously did.   
  
Disappointment sits in his stomach for some reason and he doesn't like it. Jongin sighs and snuggles his face deep into his scarf with a hope to try again tomorrow, maybe the stranger will be looking for him too?   
  
He knows it's wishful thinking considering he didn't even answer the man's questions and had run off but people don't try out new bars that often. Jongin shook his head and decided to stop thinking, he was rambling in his mind and it was going to wear him out.   
  
Jongin stops by a local restaurant that opens till the early hours of the morning, he greets the older woman working behind the counter and orders a portion of spicy rice cakes to keep him warm tonight.   
  


 

 _Perhaps I should have looked at you more than once the first time, but it was fate that brought us together again. I believe it._

  
  
The next week Jongin spots him almost immediately. The same man sits in the corner of the bar now, the counter is occupied and he sits alone off to the side. His head is down and a glass of what seems to be wine is in his right hand, he swills it clockwise before bringing it to his lips for a sip.   
  
Unlike the other day when he was dressed like a business man, today he was much more casual. He was wearing a white shirt beneath a navy and white striped cardigan along with black dress pants and the same shoes. His hair was also comfortably covering his forehead, fluffy and fresh from a shower. Jongin clears his throat and he hopes that he wasn’t being obvious with his staring.   
  
Once again soft jazz music plays in the air and it fits the solemn atmosphere of the empty bar on a Wednesday night very well. Jongin approaches the counter and he can see how the bartender sends him a wry smile, he’s been going there almost every night after all. And since Jongin was pretty awkward and didn’t want to just walk in and out he ordered the same thing every night.   
  
“A peach bellini right?” His manly pride was damned but hey, they were cheap, not too high in alcohol content and they taste great. Jongin just offers a nod and he waits for his drink to be whipped up, the sound of the blender disturbs the peace for a minute. His drink is then placed on a coaster and Jongin passes the bartender a bill before he takes a deep breath and swallows even more of his pride.   
  
“Have you ever thought about running away?” Far away to a place where no one knows your name?” he asks as he takes a seat. The man’s eyes widen significantly and he seems to remember those very words from somewhere. Jongin hopes he got it right because this stranger in front of him has been plaguing his thoughts for days and nights.   
  
“Would you like to run away with me?” Jongin then asks and the man seems even more surprised than before if that was possible. He sits there feeling uneasy about his strange and sudden request, they were complete strangers at a bar no less.   
  
“Just you and I? But we don’t know anything about each other,” Jongin hears the man’s voice without a drunken slur and he dislikes how much he likes it. His voice is the embodiment of liquid coffee, deep and rich. Jongin purses his lips and he doesn’t bother denying the fact that they didn’t know one another.   
  
“Isn’t that what makes it so exciting?” he says with a grin and the other man doesn’t have a reply to that. Instead he just smiles and Jongin hopes that he’s won him over, he hesitantly holds out his hand and clears his throat,   
  
“Kim Jongin,” he introduces himself first and when a cold hand meets his own he lets out the breath he was holding.   
  
“Do Kyungsoo.”   
  


 

Jongin wakes from a dreamless sleep at 5AM the next morning, he knows that there were some things he wants to pack last minute and he didn't want to risk missing them. So even though he'd arranged to meet Kyungsoo in front of the station at 7AM, he could make do with some extra time.   
  
Personally, he absolutely hates waking up early but for some reason Kyungsoo insisted the earlier the better, having told him he didn't like crowded places. Which made sense considering they met on a Tuesday night at the bar, which was presumably the least lively night of the week.   
  
Even though his body protests he manages to pull himself out of bed after about 20 minutes of lazing around. Jongin grabs his luggage sitting in the back of the closet and he sets it down on the floor before pulling the zipper open.   
  
To his surprise, it was pretty full. He scoffs at his own laziness and looks through the clothing that smelt old from being locked away from so long. When was his last trip anyhow? He couldn't even remember the last time he left the house to go sightsee.   
  
Without a thought he throws the clothing into the laundry basket, deciding to keep the mini shampoo and deodorants already inside. Jongin turns to his closet and begins pulling out some general outfits. A few pairs of jeans, some shirts, flannels, long sleeves, pretty much anything that would keep him warm during the Autumn.   
  
He decides to bring his thin jacket and scarf, as well as some turtlenecks. Jongin also reluctantly packs a few pairs of socks because he wasn't going to risk anything whilst at the beach. After he thinks he's got everything he then closes up the luggage and sets it aside.   
  
Jongin grabs a white t shirt and a pair of grey joggers from the closet before he picks up a pair of fresh briefs from his dresser and he decides to brush his teeth in the shower to save time. His mind is a blur as he undresses and hops in, there are numerous thoughts there but nothing to think about.   
  
Once he’s freshly cleaned and dressed that’s when he remembers to pack a clean towel as well as his toothbrush and paste, he picks up everything else he needs in the morning and puts it in a small clear travel bag. Jongin then places it in his backpack along with his wallet and notebooks, he also brings his laptop just in case he gets bored at night.   
  
The name Do Kyungsoo seems to strike a chord in his mind, yet not strong enough for it to trigger a memory. He’s heard the name before but from where? Jongin shakes his head and he decides to place it aside, it wouldn’t do him anything good to overthink now. Considering he’s very impulsively “running” away with a complete stranger.   
  
With a heavy heart he leaves his apartment behind and takes a cab to the train station in order to meet Kyungsoo.   
  


 

Arriving at the train station early in the morning was quite tranquil. The bus terminal was more busy than anything but the long distance trains were unoccupied. Jongin waits for Kyungsoo on the platform, his bag in his lap while his suitcase sits in front of him. He has his earbuds in and he listens to a new song by a band called Day6.   
  
A tap on his shoulder surprises him and he rips out his earbuds in a millisecond. The seat beside him is now taken by a shorter man with wide eyes hidden behind thick glasses and his hair is fluffy on his forehead. He has a black mask over his mouth and nose and he too has a suitcase and bag with him. Needless to say, it was Kyungsoo.   
  
“You want us to meet at the train station when barely anyone’s around… you show up with a complete disguise. Tell me Do Kyungsoo, are you a murderer or an idol?” Jongin tries to melt the tense atmosphere with a light jest and thankfully Kyungsoo finds it amusing.   
  
“Why is murderer your first guess?” Kyungsoo’s deep voice comes out muffled through his mask and along with his low laughter Jongin barely made out what he said. He shrugs instead because commenting on how Kyungsoo’s gaze could be creepy is just downright mean. Once the train pulls in, the two sit patiently for all of the passengers to file out and Jongin takes notice of how Kyungsoo keeps his head down.   
  
“Shall we go?” Jongin asks as he points to the train and Kyungsoo nods. They put their luggages in the storage compartment and carry their bags on with them, keeping their tickets in hand for when the conductor makes his rounds. Kyungsoo chooses a seat near the end of the car and Jongin sees no reason not to follow, allowing the other to sit by the window.   
  
“Have you eaten breakfast yet?” Kyungsoo seems to relax once the train is getting ready for departure. He lowers his mask so that it sits at his chin and he waits for an answer. Jongin freezes and he simply looks at Kyungsoo face, damn he was so handsome. He blinks when he realizes he’s been staring and clears his throat.   
  
“No, I didn’t,” he responds with a smile and Kyungsoo’s eyes seem to light up in delight. He reaches into his bag and pulls out a container, once he opens it the smell of sesame oil and seaweed fills the air. With a sheepish smile he holds it out for Jongin to take a piece.   
  
“I made enough for two,” he says quietly and Jongin isn’t one to refuse food and it was clearly too much for one person to eat anyways. He thanks Kyungsoo for the meal before he wipes his hands on his pants and plops a piece into his mouth. As he slowly chews more and more flavour graces his tongue and he can tell how fresh it is, meaning Kyungsoo woke up early to prepare this for them.   
  
“It’s really good Kyungsoo-sshi,” Jongin covers his mouth as he speaks through his food with one thumb up. The smile that spreads on Kyungsoo’s face is one in a million and he bashfully hides his heart shaped smile by ducking his head, he eats a piece for himself and hums in approval before holding it to Jongin again.   
  
“Thank you,” he says and they go back and forth until the container is emptied. As the conductor begins making rounds, Jongin notices how the other pulls up his mask, eyes down as their tickets are checked and when they’re left alone he removes it again, taking in an exaggerated breath, Jongin doesn’t bother commenting on it, he feels it’ll be something he’ll come to understand soon anyways.   
  
They don’t have much to say so Jongin just puts back in his earbuds, he closes his eyes and leans into his seat before letting out a sigh. Just as he’s about to fall into his music he feels a hesitant tap on his shoulder, Jongin removes his earbuds and looks over at Kyungsoo.   
  
“I’m sorry Jongin-sshi, is it alright if we shared? The battery life on my phone is really bad,” Kyungsoo pleads and Jongin unconsciously glances at his iPod. Out of his better heart he nods and hands his left earbud to the man beside him. He then leans back into his previous position and relaxes once more as Kyungsoo looks out the window at the world passing them by.   
  


 

 _With you by my side, suddenly things don't seem so scary. What does it mean?_

  
  
After 3 hours on a train with little spoken between them, other than Kyungsoo asking what song was playing so that he could note it down, they safely arrived in Busan. Once Kyungsoo was covered up once more they both carry their bags and exit the train. Jongin goes to pull their luggages free and they make their way out of the station.   
  
As they pass through the doors they’re both hit with sunlight, Jongin squints at the noon day sun and he attempts to find a taxi of sorts. Kyungsoo had showed him a hotel that he’d stayed at before for a few days, and Jongin had asked him whether he came to Busan often. Kyungsoo vaguely stated that it was usually business related.   
  
Together, they flag down a taxi and Kyungsoo gets inside to tell the taxi driver what hotel it is while Jongin places their luggages in the trunk. He tosses their bags in beside Kyungsoo before he gets in as well, unconsciously slamming the door after him. Both of their heads are turned to the windows and they’re silent as they stare at things that go by.   
  
Jongin looks at all the unfamiliar buildings and he notices how things weren’t much different from Seoul. The streets seem to be bustling with life and it’s only 10AM. He yawns and stretches to the best of his ability without knocking out Kyungsoo by accident. He was tired to say the least, they both woke up early this morning.   
  
The taxi pulls up towards the ‘Shin Shin Hotel’ and Jongin hopes this place is decent, he’d just have to trust Kyungsoo’s judgement on this one. They split the pay and enter the hotel with their luggages in tow and their bags on their shoulders. Jongin approaches the service counter first since Kyungsoo seems to be lagging behind him.   
  
“Hello, I’d like to book two hotel rooms,” he says and instantly cringes at how awkward he sounds. The woman thankfully doesn’t mention his odd word choice and she simply sends him a professional smile,   
  
“Yes sir, how many days will you be staying?” she types away on the computer and Jongin takes a glance at Kyungsoo. He gestures for the woman to give him a moment before he steps back to speak with Kyungsoo,   
  
“How long are we staying for? I have no work schedule so it doesn’t matter for me,” Jongin asks and he suddenly feels even more awkward for not knowing a single thing about Kyungsoo. They were strangers though, it made sense. He waits for the shorter male to check his phone before Kyungsoo meets his eyes,   
  
“Three days, two nights? Is that alright with you?” Kyungsoo keeps his voice quiet and Jongin doesn’t have any issues with that.   
  
“Three days, two nights. Are there two vacant rooms on the same floor, close together hopefully?” Jongin blurts out and his eyes widen as he turns to look at Kyungsoo. What if he wanted a room further away? Shit, he should’ve asked first. The other seems to notice his worried expression and he takes a step forward,   
  
“Any two rooms are fine, nothing too fancy please. And yes, the closer the better. We’ll be paying separately,” Kyungsoo jumps in with his smooth voice and Jongin clears his throat. Silence overcomes them aside from the hushed voices in the lobby and the clicks of the worker’s computer mouse make Jongin nervous for some reason.   
  
“Alright I have two rooms across from each other on the fifth floor. If that’s alright, may I have forms of ID and your credit cards please?” Her tone is polite and she seems to be glancing at Kyungsoo quite a bit. He has his eyes down however as he fishes into his back pocket for his wallet. Jongin does the same and he places his cards down on the marble counter.   
  
“Okay so here is your room key Kim Jongin-sshi, and this is yours Do Kyungsoo-sshi. Please enjoy your stay at the Shin Shin Hotel,” she bows at them both and they retrieve their cards before heading towards the elevator. However, Jongin realizes that Kyungsoo is not beside him, instead the other man is walking towards the stairs.   
  
Jongin unconsciously follows him and he catches the door before it closes on him. He enters the stairwell and sees Kyungsoo carrying his luggage up the steps steadily, taking his time. He proceeds to do the same and thankfully Kyungsoo doesn’t say anything about his presence, he clears his throat as they pass the third floor.   
  
“I don’t like small spaces,” Kyungsoo mumbles under his mask and Jongin needs to hear nothing else. By the fourth floor he’s already close to passing out but he doesn’t mind suffering for Kyungsoo this once. Next time he’s totally taking the elevator. They finally reach the fifth floor and Jongin is happy to see Kyungsoo holding open the door for him.   
  
They pad down the carpeted lined hallway and Jongin struggles to pull his luggage along, the wheels were probably crying from old age and lack of use. Both Jongin and Kyungsoo reach their rooms at the end of the hall and they give each other a smile before retiring to their own hotel rooms for now.   
  
The first thing he sees when he enters the room is the window in his line of vision. The curtains are drawn which leaves the room dim. Jongin removes his shoes and he steps inside, leaving his luggage and bag by the door as he takes a look around. It’s a small room really, it had two single beds each pushed against the walls with a small table in between.   
  
There was a small lamp on the small table and across from the beds was a wooden desk of sorts. A computer sat on top of the smaller lower portion of the desk, a large television screen was on the higher part and another lamp is in the corner, this one however had a wavy post. It was a small room with everything he needed. Beside him was a washroom and there was also a closet already filled with coat hangers, some towels and a lone bathrobe.   
  
Jongin makes his way towards the window and he pulls open the curtains, instantly regretting his decision because the sun was coming towards its highest point in the sky and it assaults his eyes in a heartbeat. He instinctively shuts them as quickly as they opened and decides to enjoy the view later. For now, he’s just tired and wants to sleep.   
  
After plugging in his phone charger and connecting his device to it, Jongin allows himself to be rewarded with some sleep. The bed beside him looks lonely but maybe he could sleep on it later tonight. The whole room was his after all. A small smile plays on his lips as he sinks into the soft sheets and drifts away.   
  


 

Jongin finds himself waking in an unfamiliar space. He groans and blinks with a pout on his lips as he recalls the days events to reassure himself that he had not been kidnapped. The clock on the wall reads 1:12PM and he opts to pay Kyungsoo a visit, see if he wants to go get lunch or not. Jongin pads over to his phone and checks it to see that there are no notifications.   
  
After pocketing his room key, his phone and wallet, Jongin puts on his shoes and leaves his hotel room. He takes a few steps before reaching Kyungsoo’s door, he knocks on it three times and waits while tipping on the balls of his feet. His stomach growls and he pats it with a nod, promising to feed it soon. Jongin hears a thud as well as a curse from within and the door opens, revealing a disheveled Kyungsoo.   
  
“Hey, want to grab something to eat?” Jongin smiles and he hopes Kyungsoo didn’t get something to eat without him. The other blinks at him for a second and Jongin can see that he’s gotten changed to something more presentable. A black long sleeve and some simple jeans, which looked great with his fluffy hair and glasses.   
  
“Sure, you have bed head by the way,” Kyungsoo points out with a little heart shaped grin and he disappears into his hotel room, presumably to grab his things. Jongin feels the top of his head and indeed his hair is having a party up there on it’s own. However, he doesn’t really care about it and just resorts to combing it through with his fingers.   
  
Once Kyungsoo steps out of his room, Jongin begins to lead the way to the stairs and they descend together. Their uneven footsteps echo through the empty stairwell but Jongin is relieved to know Kyungsoo is right behind him. As they exit the stairwell and enter the lobby only then does Jongin see that Kyungsoo’s face is covered by a mask again.   
  
The earthy scent of Autumn as well as the faint smell of salt is what hits them when they leave the hotel. They both turn left and Jongin has no real idea as to where they are going, Kyungsoo doesn’t say anything. They continue down the street in silence, dead leaves crunching under their shoes. Jongin sees a restaurant called ‘Hadong Jaechup’ and he points to it,   
  
“Want to go there?” he looks down at Kyungsoo who nods and they look left and right before crossing the street. Kyungsoo enters first and Jongin follows after, he sees that the restaurant has quite a few people inside, but there was a corner that was empty. Kyungsoo would probably be more comfortable there.   
  
Jongin directs Kyungsoo to the table in the corner and he lets him sit in the seat where he’d be facing nothing but Jongin himself. He could see how wary the shorter man was when it came to public areas and he knew there was a reason that he could probably guess, but he decided not to pay much attention to it. It’d be clear to him eventually.   
  
“So how often have you been to Busan?” Jongin sips the hot tea that the waitress brought them and Kyungsoo merely holds it in his hands, as though warming himself. Jongin tears up at his burnt tongue and he tries not to shy away in embarrassment when Kyungsoo hands him some cold water.   
  
“I’ve been here a few times over the years, maybe seven times over the course of two years?” Kyungsoo removes his mask and he places it on the table, by the box holding the cutlery. Jongin writes down their orders and he keeps the menu’s off to the side so that the waitress can come and collect it.   
  
“Does your job require a lot of travel? You said that you come here on business,” Jongin gives a polite smile to the waitress and she grins at him like he made the world go round. He shifts uncomfortably under her stare and returns his attention to Kyungsoo who has an amused expression on his face.   
  
“I travel South Korea quite a bit, sometimes I travel overseas but that’s rare,” Kyungsoo replies and he begins laying out the cutlery for them, he places a napkin in front of Jongin as well as a spoon and chopsticks before he does the same for himself. Jongin nods nonchalantly and he can’t imagine having to travel that much, technically his job could be done from anywhere, he just chose to stay home.   
  
“How about you? Have you travelled much?” Jongin purses his lips and he tries to remember where that last trip was to, he doesn’t even remember how old he was at the time. His early 20’s had been filled with nothing but memories of writing and stressing over college. He feels his phone vibrating in his pocket and when he sees the ‘Home’ contact he hangs up.   
  
“Not much really. I work as a novelist so I spend a lot of time at home. Also I forgot to ask but Kyungsoo-sshi how old are you? I’m 25,” Jongin can see how Kyungsoo looks down at his phone but thankfully he doesn’t say a word. Instead, his lips being to quirk up into his heart shaped smile and his eyes crinkle,   
  
“26, so that makes me your hyung. Also, I didn’t expect you to be a writer,” Kyungsoo states and with the current look he has, Jongin inwardly refuses to believe that he is younger. Not with how young Kyungsoo looks in front of him, then he remembers the first time they met and he keeps mum.   
  
“What did you think I did?” Jongin raises an eyebrow and before Kyungsoo can answer the waitress is bringing out their food. She hovers for longer than necessary before she goes back to serving other tables. They both gesture for each other to eat with ease and Jongin waits for a reply to his previous question.   
  
“Not sure, you don’t exactly give off a clear impression of what you do,” Kyungsoo chuckles lightly as he blows on his soup. Jongin stabs at his glass noodles with his chopsticks and they begin eating. They don’t have much to say since they were both pretty hungry, the morning’s kimbap being the only things in their stomachs.   
  
“I guess we’ll go back to the hotel after this? Then go out for dinner?” Jongin suggests as they reach the half points of their meals. The purpose of this trip wasn’t to sightsee, that much was evident, after all Kyungsoo had said it himself on the night they met. They wanted to “run away” from a place that knew their names, and were now trying to live quietly for a few days.   
  
“Will we only be eating on this trip?” Kyungsoo asks in a playful manner and Jongin shrugs lightheartedly. The best way to get comfortable around someone was to eat with them, plus Busan was a place known for its cuisine.   
  
“Food is a very important part of any trip,” he says with a finger pointed in the air and Kyungsoo laughs at him. He scoops some of the rice he’d put into his soup and his body tenses as he looks down at his thighs,   
  
“I’m going to gain weight again,” he mumbles quietly as though he didn’t want Jongin to hear him. Jongin frowns and he leans forward which prompts Kyungsoo to involuntarily move back,   
  
“As long as you’re healthy and happy, weight doesn’t matter,” his expression is serious and he wants to make sure Kyungsoo doesn’t want him to think he’s making fun of him since he’s of an ‘optimal’ weight himself. Thankfully the smile on Kyungsoo’s face indicates that he didn’t misunderstand and he nods.   
  


 

 _I wonder what your eyes are saying. They speak to me more than you do, yet I haven’t a clue._

  
  
The next day Jongin wakes because of the pounding on his door. He groans and whines with a pout and practically throws a tantrum when he hears Kyungsoo yelling his name. His phone is ringing as well and he curses everything and everyone that isn’t allowing him to sleep longer. Jongin reluctantly rolls out of the comfy bed and he stumbles to the door, pulling it open without even opening his eyes.   
  
“Good morning Jongin-hey!” he doesn’t bother replying and he doesn’t bother caring about his image because he’s already walking his way back to the bed, hoping that Kyungsoo either leaves or let’s himself in. Jongin snuggles back into the sheets and he hums in content as his body begins to relax once more.   
  
“Jongin, it’s almost 12 in the afternoon! I’m hungry and I’ve been waiting for you,” Kyungsoo sounds almost whiney in his tired brain. The only thing he actually processes is the fact that the other waited to eat with him, it makes his heart do little flips that he doesn’t exactly appreciate. Jongin feels Kyungsoo poking his head and he swats away the hand dramatically,   
  
“You’re a lot more childish than I thought you were,” Kyungsoo says since the latter is showing no signs of making an effort. Jongin finally decides to open his eyes and in his fuzzy vision he can see that Kyungsoo has his glasses on and he’s glaring at him.   
  
“I’m not childish, I like to sleep,” Jongin slurs. He groans loudly into the duvet which makes Kyungsoo flinch and only then does he emerge from his sheets.   
  
“I will leave you behind Jongin,” Kyungsoo threatens playfully and once again Jongin’s brain focuses on the fact that Kyungsoo is calling his name casually as supposed to what he was saying.   
  
“You wouldn’t dare,” Jongin sits up in a hurry and blinks to wake himself up. He freezes when he feels Kyungsoo’s hand on his hair. Strong fingers run through his tangled locks and Jongin meets the other’s eyes,   
  
“You have bed head,” he says under his breath and continues attempting to smooth it out. Jongin sucks in a deep breath and he reminds himself that he is barely functionable when he’s just woken up and is in a room with a very handsome individual. He stands up abruptly and Kyungsoo’s hand falls from his head,   
  
“I should go get ready, umm you can wait for me here or in your own room,” Jongin chuckles sheepishly and darts to the washroom before Kyungsoo can answer. He really needs to work on his people skills.   
  


 

“Sorry about making you wait,” Jongin apologizes as they leave cross the hotel lobby. Kyungsoo doesn’t seem upset in the slightest, he merely seems amused and Jongin isn’t sure what that is supposed to make him feel. Today is much colder than yesterday and so Jongin is in a turtleneck along with a jacket and jeans, Kyungsoo on the other hand is also dressed in a jacket but over a plain long sleeve paired with a scarf.   
  
“Don’t worry about it, I should’ve noticed that you weren’t a morning person,” Kyungsoo’s sweet laughter fills the air and it makes Jongin’s lip pull up into a smile. He has no idea where they’re going at the moment but he obediently follows the shorter man who clearly has a destination in mind.   
  
“How did you sleep last night?” Jongin asks as they round the corner and he immediately sees a warm shop. The front is lined with dark wood and there are little pots with plants in them hanging down by the main entrance. When looking upward one can see that there is a second floor and it is equally decorated with plants and flowers.   
  
The place screams comfort and home, a place that Jongin would love to escape too at the late hours of the evening when he needed a change of atmosphere. There are quite a few coffee shops in Seoul that carry the same vibe but they always end up being hang out spots for young adults and teenagers. Jongin prefers peace and quiet.   
  
“I slept fine for once, it was nice to sleep in since I usually wake up so early. How did you sleep?” Kyungsoo returns the question with a quirky grin since they can both guess how nicely he slept but he clears his throat and keeps his pride when Kyungsoo holds open the door for him. The soft sound of a chime rings through the shop and the scent of coffee and cake fills his chest with delight.   
  
“I was working on a plot outline till about 2 in the morning but I knocked out after that,” Jongin mumbles as they take a seat down at a random table since a little chalkboard sign had gleefully stated, ‘Seat yourself~ <3’. Kyungsoo’s expression changes and he doesn’t have much to say to that. They fall into a silence and only then does Jongin notice the chocolatey vocals playing in the coffee shop.   
  
He’s heard this song before when visiting grocery marts or fast food restaurants alike. Jongin vaguely remembers it being a new release from D.O, it was playing almost everywhere at this point. Kyungsoo seems to realize that he’s gone silent because he’s listening to the music and he stares down at his hands sitting in his lap.   
  
“I guess I’ll go order, what would you like Jongin?” Kyungsoo says nervously and Jongin takes a glance to the menu, from the corner of his eye he can see how nervous the other looks and he can’t seem to place why that might be. The coffee shop is actually quite empty, only them two along with three workers are there.   
  
“An omelette and a latte please, this’ll be on me order what you’d like,” Jongin says as he slides over a few bills, the prices here aren’t too high so it wasn’t like Kyungsoo needed much. As the other goes off to order, he continues to listen to the soft vocal runs around him. D.O really had a unique timbre to his voice, no wonder he was so popular with all the ages. Rather than pop tracks he focused more on R&B.   
  
“Here you go Jongin, thank you,” Kyungsoo returns to their table and he gives Jongin the change. Judging by how much he has left he can tell that Kyungsoo paid for his own food. He wasn’t going to argue about it, he made an offer and if Kyungsoo wasn’t comfortable taking it then that was okay.   
  
“What song is this by the way?” Kyungsoo jolts at the question and Jongin just raises an eyebrow at him. His eyes widen comically and Jongin wonders if that’s the widest they can go,   
  
“Tell Me What Is Love by D.O,” Kyungsoo replies and he seems to wait for Jongin to say something but the latter just nods at the new found information and continues to listen to the song.   
  
“D-do you like this song? You’ve been quiet since we walked in,” Kyungsoo’s voice is soft and Jongin shrugs at him, his fingers tapping on the wooden tables. He can see a small stage near the wall of the shop, there were two steps leading up to a platform with a guitar and keyboard placed there.   
  
“I don’t listen to much music to be honest, when I’m writing it’s either in silence or with instrumentals,” Jongin answers with a tight smile and he finally meets Kyungsoo’s eyes. He can see a hint of curiosity hidden within his dark orbs, Jongin doesn’t know if he wants to delve deeper into it or not.   
  
“And how is that? Writing,” Kyungsoo seems genuinely interested. Jongin on the other hand is being hit with a number of emotions because of that simple question. All of the things he’d run away from on this trip were making their way back under his skin and he clears his throat before looking at Kyungsoo, who’s not wearing his mask for once.   
  
“Not as fun as I’d like it to be. I’ve written one novel and it’s a complete failure. I followed exactly what my publisher wanted to me to do as well, so it makes me feel worse,” Jongin states seriously and he sighs. Kyungsoo merely stays silent and he waits for Jongin to continue speaking,   
  
“I have one more chance and I want to write it in my own way but I don’t have any ideas,” Jongin feels nausea building up in his stomach and he reaches the verge of panic when Kyungsoo stands up and walks away, but the other returns with a tray of their food and he feels foolish all over again.   
  
“Just give me a moment alright?” Kyungsoo smiles at him reassuringly and leaves the table once more. Jongin sighs to himself again and he watches as Kyungsoo talks to the staff members, gesturing towards the stage. With a bow of thanks the shorter man goes towards the stage before he grabs the guitar and plops down on the stool.   
  
One of the workers goes over to turn on what Jongin guesses is the mic and Kyungsoo thanks her before she bashfully runs back behind the counter. He sits in anticipation and his breath hitches when Kyungsoo begins to pluck the strings to form a soft acoustic melody. The sound resonates through the coffee shop and he takes a breath before looking right into Jongin’s eyes before he begins to sing.   
  


 

_‘Time flies with me_

_It walks too fast so it makes me cry sometimes_

_Among this place full of masked people, the one who reached Out to me was you_

 

_The one who dried my tearful eyes, it was you_

_Could you be my darling? Now I’ll be the one who holds you_

 

_You’re not alone, I’ll be here by your side, don’t be scared_

_To you who let me know I was not alone_

_I just wanna thank you, I appreciate it_

_I’m shy so I send this song instead’_

  
  
Kyungsoo’s soft voice trails off at the final note and he breaks into his shy heart shaped smile beneath the warm yellow lights shining down on him. An applause breaks out behind the counter and Jongin can only sit there in complete awe. Suddenly everything made so much sense. The pieces fall in place within his mind when Kyungsoo takes the seat across from him, pink lightly dusting his cheeks and the smile doesn’t leave his lips.   
  
“You know Kyungsoo hyung, you sound just like D.O,” Jongin whispers quietly and he can’t help but laugh as he does. The warmth from Kyungsoo’s voice and the lyrics of his song was ringing in his chest and he felt like he’d gotten a hug almost. The lyrics were definitely much more personal but was it selfish to hope that he could be that person for someone some day?   
  
“Would you believe me if I told you you’re not the first to have said that?” Kyungsoo laughs and Jongin can see the invisible weight lifted from his shoulders. They both begin to tuck into their meals, Jongin into his cooled omelette and Kyungsoo into his sandwich. The staff is thankfully keeping a respectful distance and Jongin can see how Kyungsoo relaxes.   
  
“Jongin,” he pauses mid bite and blinks at the other male who gestures from him to down his spoonful before answering. Jongin nods and chews slowly to show Kyungsoo that he was listening,   
  
“Are you feeling a little better?” His question is hesitant and Jongin rewinds back to those magic minutes that pretty much just occurred. Seeing Kyungsoo sing while playing an instrument was definitely a new side that he didn’t know he wanted to see till now. The way Kyungsoo owned the stage with his mere presence, how his voice captured the whole room and how his words touched each fibre of Jongin’s being.   
  
“I am, thank you hyung,” Jongin says in the most earnest way he possibly can. He wouldn’t have expected that Kyungsoo would do that for him. He’d have to listen to more music after this, it was so magical in what it did.   
  
Jongin wouldn’t admit that it made him feel a little lonely however, not when Kyungsoo was so hopeful.   
  


 

 _Your voice played like a melody in my mind, it soothed me to sleep on most nights._

  
  
Jongin rubs his eyes beneath his glasses as he finishes typing the rest of his sentence and he decides to take a break for now. His legs are numb from being crossed for so long and he checks the clock seeing how it was 7:42PM. After lunch Kyungsoo had said he needed to stop by a place on his own and that they should meet for dinner.   
  
He wasn’t going to force himself to go along with the singer although he was a little worried since Kyungsoo hadn’t brought his mask with him earlier. It’s late and his stomach is starting to rumble with hunger, the snacks he bought on his way back weren’t enough it seems. Jongin saves his work and turns off his laptop before setting it beside his pillow for now.   
  
After a minute of too many thoughts he decided to go call on Kyungsoo when it was 8PM. Maybe they could dine in the restaurant in the hotel lobby, they didn’t have to go anywhere fancy but since Kyungsoo had waited for him this morning he felt it was appropriate to wait for him as well. Jongin lays down on the bed and decides to check out some of D.O’s music.   
  
It seems after two years in the business D.O only had one full album, one mini album and a few digital singles. Also upon searching around on YouTube he was able to find some covers that he did while broadcasting at radio stations. Seeing the millions of views on D.O’s videos makes him feel happy inside, Kyungsoo loves singing that was clear to anyone, he is really living his dreams.   
  
Jongin abandons his initial thought of going over at 8PM, he was starting to feel bitter about his own life choices and he really didn’t want to. Especially not when his source of envy was Kyungsoo who was one of the most humble people he’s ever met. Not many words have been shared between them, but just by being next to him he could tell.   
  
Kyungsoo simply just wanted to sing as he lived. He did his best not to stand out and allowed himself to go on a trip with a complete stranger which took a level of desperation. Jongin could tell that Kyungsoo needed this trip more than he did, but he was more than glad to be the one accompanying him.   
  
Jongin stands from his bed and smooths out his shirt before he pockets his wallet, key card and phone. It’s getting late and he’s hungry. Maybe they could swing by the night market or something, he wants to see it. Possibly draw some inspiration from the atmosphere, the beach at night would be nice as well.   
  
He exits his room and politely nods at his neighbour who’s just stepped out of their own room. Jongin gives her a polite smile and her middle aged face is kind, her wrinkled eyes are sweet and her dimples sit deep in her cheeks. Jongin takes in every feature of hers and he hopes to create a character for her, as beautiful as she is.   
  
Being the person he is, he knocks on Kyungsoo’s door in the rhythm of the D.O song currently in his head. Of course he only listened to it once so he barely remembers it and ends up causing a lot of noise. Jongin’s hand stops midair when Kyungsoo opens the door and he feels his heart sink at the sight of the singer’s red eyes and tear dried cheeks.   
  
“Kyungsoo hyung, what’s wrong?” Jongin’s earlier excitement now melts away and Kyungsoo just laughs before stepping aside so that he can enter. He wordlessly follows and only the two lamps are turned on, leaving the room is a dim warm light. Jongin takes a seat on the bed and Kyungsoo awkwardly stands in front of him,   
  
“I’m just going to get ready for dinner,” he smiles and Jongin nods before letting him do as he pleased. He shifts his position on the bed and his hip comes into contact with something hard hidden beneath the duvet. Jongin goes to move it but that plain white book cover was extremely familiar, he pulls it out and reveals his own novel.   
  
“Of Love and Lost by Kim Jongin,” he says aloud and the book looks so pristine compared to his used copy at home. Jongin doesn’t know what to feel and judging by how Kyungsoo’s gasps and takes the book from his hands defensively, he doesn’t know either. A bitter laugh rips from his chest and he looks down at the ground,   
  
“It’s such a typical romance model, why are you crying hyung?” _Such precious tears shouldn’t be wasted on such a thing_. The last part stays exclusive to himself, and he has to remind himself that that book is his, even though it wasn’t something he was proud of, it was still his first novel. Kyungsoo holds the book close to his chest and sits across from Jongin,   
  
“Stop that,” he mutters and Jongin looks up at him in alarm. Kyungsoo takes a deep breath before he pulls the book away from him, his thumbs stroke the matte finish and he looks at it as though it was precious to him. A piece of paper is sitting between pages and Jongin can see that he’s already half way through the book.   
  
“Stop what?” A heavy silence blankets over them and Kyungsoo begins to flip through the pages, his eyes skimming the words that Jongin had written. His eyes fill with tears and Jongin looks at him in utter shock.   
  
“You’re too hard on yourself! Calling this story a failure is like calling yourself one. Look, the plot may not be exactly what you wanted it to be, hell it’s a teen novel to be honest but this character here, he’s you isn’t he,” Kyungsoo points to a name on the page and he swallows the lump in his throat. _Shikyung_.   
  
“I noticed something when I was reading this, this character always seems to have a lot he wants to say,” Kyungsoo begins but he loses his words and is unsure of how to finish. Jongin doesn’t say anything and he hates how easily Kyungsoo saw through him, despite knowing him for only a day or so.   
  
“I’m going to tell you something you already know. Write what you want to, how you want to, people will read your story,” Jongin appreciates how simple Kyungsoo made it sound. He repeats the words in his head like a mantra and carefully reaches forward to take Kyungsoo’s hand in his own, squeezing it to convey that he understands.   
  
“I guess we should just order in for tonight, and the night market isn’t an option,” Jongin smiles and Kyungsoo scoffs before rolling his eyes. He looks down at their touching hands with a warm gaze and he plays with Jongin’s fingers,   
  
“What are you hungry for?” Kyungsoo whispers and he places the book aside on the table. Jongin tangles his fingers with the other’s and he enjoys the feeling of them against his own. His eyes continue to gloss over the singer’s features until he finally lifts his head and looks back at him,   
  
“I’m not hungry, are you?” Kyungsoo’s face looks so beautiful cast in the shadows, Jongin thinks as he sees the way the singer’s features are shaded. The sound of their breaths linger in the room and Kyungsoo shakily exhales,   
  
“No,” he replies. Jongin grasps Kyungsoo’s hand tightly in his own before pulling him closer, they both lie on the bed side by side, although angled because of how narrow it was and they stare at one another with small smiles on their lips.   
  
“Care to listen to some music with me?”   
  
  


 

They lay side by side listening to D.O’s discography, per Jongin’s request. At some points their eyes fell closed in comfort and their hands never parted, fingers dancing against each other on top of the duvet. Jongin almost feels like he could fall asleep but he wants to talk more with Kyungsoo if he can. Their time in Busan was coming to an end.   
  
“You know who I am right Jongin?” Kyungsoo’s voice breaks apart D.O’s vocal run and Jongin doesn’t open his eyes just yet. He remains relaxed and he can feel Kyungsoo’s hand tremble within his own,   
  
“Yeah, you’re Do Kyungsoo,” Jongin hopes that his response is what Kyungsoo was looking for. But when he opens his eyes and finds the other staring up at the ceiling he knows that he wasn’t exactly 100% correct. Kyungsoo licks his lips and adjusts his body on the mattress before he speaks.   
  
“Sometimes I need to remind myself that I’m Do Kyungsoo. D.O is who everyone loves, everyone knows him and some people even look up to him. D.O is who they spot in the streets, Kyungsoo is who wants to hide,” Jongin turns on his side and he unconsciously snuggles closer to the other’s side, hoping to provide some comfort.   
  
“Behind the glamour and the shows, I just want to be me you know? Not D.O, just Do Kyungsoo. So I selfishly take breaks sometimes, just so I can be comfortable in my own skin again. I don’t want to forget who Kyungsoo is when I’m D.O,” his voice shakes and Jongin tightens their hands. He waits a moment for Kyungsoo’s breath to relax once more.   
  
“Is that why you wanted to run to a place where no one knew your name?” Jongin asks a question he already knows the answer to. It explained everything, why Kyungsoo spoke to him in the bar when he was drunk, why he accepted Jongin’s proposal. Kyungsoo tilts his head and the way he looks at Jongin makes his heart stop.   
  
“Can I stay with you tonight? I don’t want to say goodbye just yet,” Jongin whispers and he buries his face into the duvet, not wanting Kyungsoo to see his weakness. He feels fingers running through his hair once more and the soft rumble of Kyungsoo’s laugh is muffled through the sheets,   
  
“Goodbye? I’m across the hall Jongin. But okay, stay with me,” Jongin is afraid of what would happen if he were to leave now. He didn’t want to let go of this moment just yet, he didn’t want them to wake up strangers.   
  
  


 

The ringing of a phone is what pulls him from his slumber the next day, along with the sweat lining his forehead from sleeping way too close to another human during the night. Jongin uses all of his will power to open his eyes and he sees Kyungsoo tapping away at his phone with squinted eyes and furrowed brows.   
  
Jongin’s power runs short and his eyes flutter closed once more and so doesn’t see the way Kyungsoo smiles down at him nor does he feel the way he cuddles closer to his embrace.   
  
“Jongin-ah, it’s our last day, we should spend it wisely,” Kyungsoo’s voice is wide awake which signals to his sleeping brain that he needs to be awake too. But first Jongin had to groan and whine before he could come anywhere close to waking up early.   
  
“Are you ready to go back?” Jongin asks through a voice laced with sleep and his crusted eyes meet Kyungsoo’s. The singer ponders this for a moment before he sighs, he buries his face into Jongin’s chest and lays there almost lifelessly.   
  
“We have to. My manager is spamming me with messages. We’ve gotten our chance to breathe but reality won’t stop chasing us if we keep running Jongin,” he takes a moment to memorize these very words and he writes them down in the little notebook in his mind. Jongin knows that Kyungsoo is right, he hasn’t even tried to face the many emails from his editor nor the many calls from his family.   
  
“What’s on your mind Jongin?” Kyungsoo asks as he props himself up on his arms, he tries to distribute his weight in a way that won’t crush Jongin beneath him. If there was one thing Kyungsoo had learned about Jongin it was how he was more comfortable speaking his thoughts through his words rather than with his mouth.   
  
Jongin doesn’t speak right away. He never does. Like with everything else in his life he tries to think his thoughts through before blurting them out, he’s given the time to say things properly so he wants to take it. It’s foolish he knows, and pretty much childish but he didn’t want to hide it from Kyungsoo, not when he was the only person who could bring him ease.   
  
“I’m afraid you’ll forget about me once this is over,” Jongin says honestly. His eyes downcast like a hurt puppy. Kyungsoo had been the person who he spent this trip with but D.O was the one who was busy beyond belief, travelling and performing for numerous faces that’ll be more memorable than his own.   
  
“D.O may not know who you are but you know what Jongin?” Jongin dares to lift his head and Kyungsoo is looking straight at him, it’s such an intense gaze that he almost shies away but it seems clear that Kyungsoo doesn’t want him to. Two hands take hold of his cheeks and press their foreheads together,   
  
“Do Kyungsoo has your phone number. Do Kyungsoo will do his best to contact Kim Jongin that is if Kim Jongin does so as well. And most importantly, Kim Jongin holds a special place in Do Kyungsoo’s heart,” he finishes off with an infamous heart shaped grin and he presses their lips together in a chaste kiss.   
  
“Jongin, my escape was never Busan. It was you.”   
  


 

 _I feel like I know you best when neither of us speak a word. When you look into my eyes and hold my hands, I know you love me._

  
  
In the summer months, Jongin finds himself trying to keep cool in the non existent air conditioning of a book store. He sits at a table with piles of his book sitting next to him and he takes a sip of his iced tea as he smiles up at the next person who giddily shakes his hand. He makes simple talk, asking for her name before he signs her book and she’s on her merry way.   
  
Jongin’s finished novel was based on two strangers running away together only to have learned that they fell in love along the way. It was titled, ‘It Was You’ and was modestly creeping it’s way onto the Bestseller lists.   
  
“Hello there, may I have a name?” Jongin asks as he pulls out another book from the pile, he pulls open the hardcover and is wary of the flap and he struggles to find the page with only the title of the story printed on it. After over fifty copies signed, he still hadn’t gotten the hang of it.   
  
“Do Kyungsoo,” Jongin immediately lifts his head and the familiar sight of beautifully rounded eyes behind thick glasses was what made him smile first, the heart shaped grin hidden behind his mask was what made his heart melt.   
  
“Would you like to run away with me? Do Kyungsoo-sshi,” Jongin writes down Kyungsoo’s name and very obviously draws a heart next to it which elicits a low laugh from the other. Kyungsoo holds the signed book close to his chest and nods,   
  
“Where would you like to go?” Jongin asks. A sense of nostalgia washes over them both as they remember their days together in Busan. It seemed like so long ago but they’d do anything to live their days together again, to create new memories. Kyungsoo reaches for Jongin’s hand on the table and intertwines their fingers,   
  
“Anywhere is fine, as long as it’s with you.”

**Author's Note:**

> Alrighty, this turned out much longer than I thought it would LOL but I hope y'all enjoy it ^^ I kind of twisted what might've been the original intent for the prompt? I'm sorry if I did, but I worked really hard on this and I kind of wrote the second half in one 8 hour sitting. I did some research regarding the hotel and such so you can find that on Google easily. Thank you loads and loads to my beta who helped me out even though she wasn't feeling well. Also, this is mainly inspired by the songs Vain Hope by NELL and It Was You by Brother Su, the song Kyungsoo sung. 
> 
> And the italic quotes throughout the story are actually from Jongin's completed novel where he writes about his trip with Kyungsoo
> 
> Of course, thank you to the mods for putting this together ^^ and for answering my questions, I'm still new to this whole fest thing. Thank you :D


End file.
